


Touch

by VigilanteAvocado



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Basically, F/M, face touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigilanteAvocado/pseuds/VigilanteAvocado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As you're walking home from grocery shopping you see a blind man at a stoplight. You offer to help him, and somehow end up at his house with his face cupped in your hands. </p><p>( Matt x Reader fluff I guess, was supposed to be smut but I'm really tired. Maybe later!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> There may or may not be a follow up to this, depending on uni work!

_(? idk what this is please help)_

"Mom, mom, please I have to go I'm carrying grocery bags and they're really heavy. It's hard to call like this! Yes, I'll call you when I get home? Okay, okay. Mom, I love you too! I'm hanging up now. Bye!"

You huffed a laugh as you put your phone in your pocket. It's not that you weren't struggling a little with your bags, but you may have made it sound a lot worse than it actually was. As you heaved your bags back onto your shoulders you noticed a blind man standing next to you at the red light. Well, you assumed he was blind, judging by his glasses and white stick.

You also noticed that this red light wasn't one of those fancy ones with the tickers to warn the blind, so you took whatever courage you had and lightly touched his arm.

"Excuse me, I hope this isn't inappropriate, but can I help you cross the street? The light doesn't have that ticker thing so I thought it might be safer, you know, just to be sure."

The man turned towards you, his face transforming from his brooding look to a beaming smile. He looked friendly and upon further inspection, quite handsome.

"Oh no it's …", he paused as you deflated slightly. "You know what, I would like that, thank you very much."

He offered his arm just as the light turned green. You heaved your bags onto your other shoulder - which felt as if it was going to fall off, who even needs that many grapefruit anyways? - and started gently guiding him across the street.

"So, do you go around and look for blind people at crossings or am I just lucky?"

You laughed, "Oh yes, since you asked, I have a tracker on most of the blind people here. When they get too close to a red light an alarm goes off. I can chip you too if you'd like."

He laughed. He had a good, hearty laugh. Not the fake kind. "Why yes, that seems like a great idea. Do you also do city tours?""I'm still working on that, since I already have another job." You said as you reached the other side of the road and -reluctantly, it has to be said- let go of his arm.

"Seriously though, are you going to be okay?" Once again, you changed your bags from one shoulder to the other, "I don't want to sound patronizing, but I'm a bit worried.".  
He smiled, "No thanks, I'll be fine. It's not my first time here, and my place isn't too far anyway." Judging by where he was pointing he had to go in the same direction as you. You fidgeted a bit.  
"Just for my own peace of mind, can I walk with you? I have to go that way anyways." He huffed and smiled. "I guess I can't stop you now, can I?"  
"I'm afraid not."

You walked in silence for a bit, nothing but the sound of the traffic and the tap, tap, tapping of his stick. Suddenly, the man held out his hand to you. "I'm Matt, by the way." Shaking his hand, you replied "Nice meeting you, Matt. I'm (Y/N)!"

Again, the bags changed shoulders - you were seriously cursing the grapefruit at this point - and you let out quite the ungraceful huff.  
"Would you like some help with those bags?" This was a blind man offering to help you carry bags, you thought. This is how far it's come.

"Oh no, no. I couldn't possibly… You're…" Your hands were making all sorts of movements Matt probably couldn't see, but the point got across somehow.  
Sticking his hand out for the bag, he replied "I'm blind, not paralyzed. It's not a problem at all."

The grapefruit was heavy and you succumbed to the idea of not having to carry the weight of a baby elephant until you got home.  
You passed him the bag, but the reaction as he got it was priceless. "What have you got in here, rocks?" he laughed as he put the bag over his shoulder.  
"It was a 5+1 offer for grapefruit" you muttered. Grapefruit was delicious, but it weighed a tonne.

You chit-chatted for a little while until Matt started walking a bit slower, finally coming to a halt in front of the shoddy building a block from your house. You didn't think people still lived in it.

"This is where you live?" That probably could have been less denigrating."I mean, I didn't think people still lived here."  
Obviously, Matt was used to these comments because he had started waving your comments away already. "It's not the Hilton, but then again, I'm not really in it for the looks."  
He threw a charming smile at you and you smiled back.

"Thank you so much for carrying this-…" As you reached out to take your groceries, Matt heaved it up onto his shoulder again.  
"At least let me thank you for keeping me safe, can I interest you in a drink?" This blind guy was so smooth you accidentally let a giggle slip. Also very smooth.

"Oh, I bet you say that to all the girls." You teased. "Only the ones who offer to help and then make me carry their bags." was his response, smiling as he said it.  
The nerve! You laughed and punched him on the arm. "I will accept that drink now, as a peace offering."  
He smiled again -you really did like his smile, it felt like it was a rare and genuine thing- and led you up the stairs.

His room was on the side of the building with the big screens, horrible for any person with vision, but you could imagine he had made quite the bargain.  
You followed as he opened the door and put your stuff on the bench next to it.  
The inside of his apartment was way nicer than you'd expected, and the silent "Wow…" you let out, made Matt chuckle. His chuckles, also very nice.

"Do you like it?"  
"Yeah! I didn't think it would be this… nice?" You made an awkward sort of face, but then realized that he couldn't see that.  
"Just so you know, I'm making a pained awkward face to express that it wasn't my intention to insult." He walked towards the fridge, chuckling again.  
"Thanks, no offense taken. Would you like a beer?" That did sound good. "Yes, please! Is it okay if I sit here? … Ehm."

Back to fruitless pointing it was, and you thought yourself a thoughtful person.

"Don't worry, please, sit wherever you like." He said, joining you in the couch with a cold beer.  
For a few minutes, you just drank and sat in silence. "Okay, I'm going to ask the question… You know. The one everyone asks."  
He smiled at you and motioned to go on. "How hard is it to pee inside the toilet?" Matt started laughing, and you joined him.

"… Like, I know men who can see and even they can't do it!"

"Well, practice does make perfect." Matt said, after he'd finished laughing.

"But, seriously though… What's it like?" you asked quietly. He sighed, obviously tired of the question.  
"I'm, I'm sorry… I mean…."  
You got a bit flustered, you'd only known this guy for what, 45 minutes, tops? What were you thinking asking him all these questions?

Caught up in your worrying, you didn't notice him putting his beer on the table. It was only when he took yours out of your hands that you snapped out of it.  
"I'm…" The apology died on your tongue as he took your hands and brought them to his face.

"Close your eyes." If that wasn't the goddamn hottest thing anyone had ever done to you, you didn't know what was.  
The fact that he had scooted over to facilitate whatever this was wasn't helping either. "Just... try and feel what my face looks like."  
It wasn't that you had issues with touching his face, the contrary even, but it took you a good minute to muster up the courage to start.  
"It's okay, go ahead." Matt said, you felt his face moving as he spoke, settling into a smile. You smiled in return.

"It's strange just feeling you smile, instead of seeing it." You muttered, softly tracing your fingers along his jawline, his forehead, his nose, his cheeks.  
Following the curve of his cheekbones, your hands made their way towards his lips. You hesitated, his breath coming in steady puffs against your fingers.

As if sensing your discomfort, Matt pushed his face forward just a bit, until your fingertips made contact. "Don't worry."

"Would you mind if I looked at you?" He asked.  
Your pulse was racing at this point, and you had no doubt your cheeks were hotter than the sun, but you were curious as to how it felt.

"Sure, go for it."

His touch was featherlight, softly caressing your eyes, smoothing over your forehead and moving on to your cheeks. It was so much smoother than the fumbling you had done on his face.  
"What… what does it feel like?" you said, softly. ...Was that a narcissistic question?  
Matt took a quiet breath, both of you doing your best to not disturb the feeling in the room. "Soft, not just your skin but also your features… You're blushing."  
He smiled as he put the back of his hands against your cheeks, as if to cool them off. "Well, it's not every day a handsome blind man maps my face." You answered, blushing even harder.

"Well, let's hope not. Although you might have more luck with those ...tracking devices." Matt murmured, his hands resting lightly on your jaws, he hadn't touched your lips. "...Can I?"

Not all the money in the world could have convinced you to say no. You swallowed and nodded, "Yeah."  
His thumb started in the middle of your lips, tracing the outlines all the way up, and down towards the center again.  
"It tingles" You said, huffing a laugh. For a few seconds, your heartbeat was the only sound in the room.

Matt shifted even closer, his hand sliding all the way up your arms and leaving goosebumps in its wake. It came to rest on the side of your face.  
The space between the both of you had become so small that you felt his breath on your lips, less steady than before.  
"… Tell me if I need to stop." Was what he breathed before ever so gently pushing his lips to yours.  
Your eyes were still closed, and it was like no kiss you'd ever had before.

The smell of his cologne -faint but there-, the feel of his stubble underneath your hands, it was as if every nerve in your body was hypersensitive.

Deepening the kiss, you slid your hands into his hair.

Eventually, you broke apart for air. "… If making out is always this good with my eyes closed, I'm considering never opening them again."  
Matt chuckled, god you loved that sound. He gave you little pecks on the mouth, soon moving off towards your jaw, and then, your neck.

Nosing your neck, he found your pulse point and kissed it, with that reducing the rest of you to mush as a small gasp escaped.


End file.
